Elven Series
by Triskell
Summary: 2 poems (1 in German, 1 in French, both with English translations) about the elven prince


Title: Elven Series

Author: Triskell (ferngully_at@yahoo.com)

Summary/pairing: poetry (an admirer to Legolas)

Rating: PG-13 (slight allusions to slash)

Author's Notes: 

The poems can be interpreted in many ways. I tend to think of Gimli as the speaker. "Elf of my Heart" could also be an address to Galadriel, that is why I have used the more formal 'you' in contrast to "Longing", where I used 'thou'. In both German and French (for those who don't know), thou is still used, unlike in English, and a clear distinction is made between people you address with 'you' and those you address with 'thou'.

I haven't worked with French in a while, and this is only the second poem I've ever written in this language. Special thanks to Suzanne for pointing out mistakes!

The German poem was a surprise, not so much for the mushy content and old-fashioned language, but for my actually liking it. I haven't used German to express myself in writing for quite some time, having preferred English since I was thirteen ;D.

**Elven Series**

**© Triskell, January 3rd and 4, 2003**

~ French ~

**Elfe de mon Coeur**

Je vous adore, elfe de mon coeur

Toujours sage, toujours éloigné

Mes yeux ne s'attardent pas 

Sur votre forme brillante

Et je ne touche pas vos cheveux d'or

Votre peau de soie et de marbre;

Je pars, en silence, avec mes pensées 

De vous, le matin, quand le soleil 

Se lève au-dessus de moi.

Je vous adore, elfe de mon coeur

Toujours sage, toujours éloigné

Le tissu de mes rêves est séduisant

Et vous brillez comme le soleil à travers

Les feuilles dans les forêts âgées; les 

Saisons s'éternisent aux années, 

Le printemps à l'automne;

Et vous, étincelant en obscurité

Comme les rayons d'amour qui

Percent mon cœur lourd et enveloppent

Le chagrin de mon âme. Rêche comme les

Mains désirant de vous tenir, rêche comme 

La vie que vous ne veuillez pas partager,

Mon ami ravissant.

Je vous adore, elfe de mon coeur

Toujours sage, toujours éloigné

~ English ~

**Elf of my Heart**

I adore you, elf of my heart

Ever demure, ever apart

My eyes do not linger on 

Your sleek form, nor do I 

Touch your golden hair

Your skin of silk and marble

But part silently with thoughts of you

When the morning sun rises above me.

I adore you, elf of my heart

Ever demure, ever apart

Enticing is the fabric of my dreams

And you shine like the sun through 

Leaves in old forests, seasons that 

Drag into years, spring to fall;

And you, glinting in darkness

Like the rays of love that pierce 

My heavy heart and cloak the sorrow

In my soul. Rough as the hands that 

Seek to hold you, rough as the life

You would not share, my lovely friend.

I adore you, elf of my heart

Ever demure, ever apart

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

~ German ~

Sehnsucht 

Tauch mich tief in das Feuer deiner Augen,

Das Meer der endlos weisen Ewigkeit, von 

Tagen laenger als ein irdisch' Leben.

Verbannt aus deiner Naehe, rau und 

Nie gehoert verblasst mein Sehnen.

Doch niemals loescht ein Kuss von dir

Den tosenden Tumult in meiner Seele,

Niemals vermag ein andrer meinen 

Durst zu stillen; die Sueße des Verbotenen,

Ersehnten; die dunkle Traurigkeit der

Hallen meiner Vaeter, die mich umschließt

Und in die Tiefe reißt. Und du laechelst,

Ganz allein, mein Prinz, in aller Stille;

Der Anfang und das Ende des Verlangens,

Das Bild nur meiner Seligkeit.

~ English ~

Longing 

Submerge me deep into the fire of thine eyes,

The sea of endless, wise eternity, of

Days (much) longer than a mortal life.

Banished from thy proximity, raw and 

Never heard of, fades my longing.

But never wipes a kiss of thine the 

Raging tumult from my soul, never may

Another quench my thirst; the sweetness of

(a thing) forbidden and yearned for; dark

Sadness in my ancestral halls closes around me,

Sweeps me into depths. And you smile,

All alone, my prince, (and) secretly;

The origin and the end of (all) desire,

The image only of my perfect happiness.

…please note that the words in brackets are such I have inserted to keep a rhythm and flow in the poem. They indicate a not-word-by-word translation from German into English…


End file.
